c a n i k e e p y o u ?
by jennipher
Summary: and as she lay under the setting sun, she asked the Thousand man slayer a simple question. “Can I keep your forever? I’ve never felt more safer than when I am in your arms Kyo. “Can I still call you Dogface?” I love you so much Kyo


_c a n i k e e p y o u f o r e v e r _

* * *

The spores of the dandelions drifted through the air as the wind blew gently. The sun hung mid-way, casting shades of pinks and oranges across the sky, with not a cloud in site. The small pink flower buds danced as they rose up in the air and swirled around two figures, creating some sort of a romantic atmosphere. 

The two figures that were lying down seemed to be at peace. One was a woman who had her head full of golden tresses in the crook of the other figures neck. The other was a man who had his chin resting above the girls head. Both of there eyes were closed and their arms wrapped around the other.

Softly, the woman spoke.

"Kyo?" Spoken with such admiration.

"Yeah?" It was gruff but acted as a sedative to the young woman. The girl tightened her arms around Kyo and pulled herself closer to him.

"Can I keep you forever?" Kyo almost chuckled at her choice of words. Almost.

"Yuya you know that can never happen." Instead of the gruff and harsh reply she was accepting, the words were spoken with such tenderness and affection that her eyes shot open to reveal a pair of heavy jaded eyes.

"I don't care!" Kyo's eyes opened to reveal his signature blood red eyes and gazed down upon the woman that lay in his arms. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but the girl beat him to it.

"I don't care what happens anymore! I don't care what kind of situation we're in or if you want to walk around the whole god damned world, just let me be with you! Where ever you go…just please take me with you! I can't stand to be apart from you!" Clenching her eyes shut, Yuya gripped his kimono with her fist and started to whimper and let lose the tears that she'd been holding in, in his front kimono.

Kyo's eyes widen at her words, taken aback, but then narrowed at the sight of her shoulders shaking. He kissed the top of her forehead and tangled their legs together.

"Would you be willing to take the risks of knowing that where ever I go, people will always want to kill me and will try to take you away from me to get to me?"

"Yes." The whimpers stopped, but the sobbing did not.

"Would you be willing to take the chances that I might not always be able to protect you?"

"I've never felt more safer than when I am in your arms Kyo." The sobbing finally stopped, along with her shaking shoulders. Kyo smiled at her words.

"Can I still call you Dogface?" Kyo smirked and Yuya choked out a small laugh.

"As long as I get to be by your side, I feel like I can take on the world myself." Yuya smiled and looked up towards the man that she loved so much. Kyo leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, then pulled back.

"Alright. I guess I can keep you for just a little bit longer." He smiled again and Yuya laughed again. She unclenched her fist and brought them up to tangle with his red hair, pulling his head towards hers.

"I love you so much Kyo." Her eyes became half-lidded.

"I love you too."

Their eyes closed altogether as their lips met once more as they sealed their fate.

* * *

I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo. 

Rejoice in the fact that this is a happy story that I made. Actually, it was a Digimon fanfiction (or was it a kingdom hearts one?) but i think that it made better since with these two.

I made Kyo this way because he's nothing but a big teddy bear.

Now, I am calling a mass murderer a teddy bear.

Yep. Come at me with your long ass sword Kyo! I don't care.

I don't know what that was about.

Anywhoo.

Rememer when Yuya got infested with Shinrei's waterwryms? And remember when Kyo said that he always repaid his debts? Remember the picture that was drawn for those words? He looked like such a big softy! He didn't look like any kind of murderer. He looked like evreything that he was NOT portrayed as.

So I went back and changed the story to make this new Kyo.

And I like It.

Please review and I will give your a Kyo plushie!


End file.
